ultimate_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Melkor
Melkor (Quenya; IPA: "He who arises in might"), later known predominantly as Morgoth,1 was the first Dark Lord, and the primordial source of evil in Eä. Originally the most powerful of the Ainur created by Eru Iluvatar, Melkor rebelled against his creator out of pride and sought to corrupt Arda. He merged his soul with Thrakatuluk, the leader of the dark forces. After committing many evils in the First Age, such as the theft of the Silmarils, which resulted in his name Morgoth, and the destruction of the Two Lamps and the Two Trees of Valinor, Morgoth was defeated by the Host of Valinor in the War of Wrath and cast out of Arda into the Void. After the events of Lord of the Rings, He was released by an Orc that freed Sauron’s soul and merged with it. He defeated the Valarin Transgalactic Empire, killing Manwë and many Ainur. Origin Melkor was created in the Timeless Halls. He was greater in power and knowledge then the others decided to use his knowledge and power to search for the Flame Imperishable making him often apart from his fellow Ainur. That is when he started having ideas apart from his fellow Ainur. The Aniur using the mind of Eru, sang the Music of the Ainur which was the song determining the future universes including the future planets Earth(known as Gaia) and Arda where elves and men would come which would be in the last of all the Universes and eventually after the last Universe has a Big Crunch, it will reverse time back to the beginning for the cycle to repeat. Melkor who was already getting power hungry added his own discord to the tune. The discord created the plans to make Earth a sentient planet with a soul and Body called Gaia, and the Sky to have a soul and a body known as Uranus. It also created the plans to create Ungoliant the incarnation of the darkness he created surrounding Arda. A plan of portals to the timeless halls was also created. After the music, Eru Illúvatar rebuked Melkor praising his strength but telling him that anything that he could bring had it's source within Eru. This shamed Melkor but brought anger in him as well but he hid it. He planned to wait for the planned awakening of the elves on Arda. Wars of the First Universe The discord in the Music made many Ainur introduced to the idea of defying other Ainur. An Ainur named Burzum who was one of the Ainur who was introduced to the idea of wanting to defy other Ainur, taught the concept. Because of that he gained a following of many Ainur who were corrupted by his teachings. Burzum and his followers changed their form and became fiery monster creatures known as Balrogs. Melkor opposed Burzum seeing him as a rival to his future plans. He fought alongside the other Ainur against the Balrogs and helped defeat Burzum. During the War of the Books, wanted to be the hero of the First Universe and be made the ruler, secretly disguised himself as a Balrog and murdered Durbatuluk stealing the infinity gems. The Balrogs immediately sacrificed themselves killing Melkor(his first death) and his soul was trapped in one of the books. He was later released by the New Galactic Empire. Creation of Arda When Arda was created, Melkor claimed the field of Arda as his own. However the Valar realized that they would need to work together to shape Arda the way it said in the Music of the Ainur. Although Melkor was the most powerful, the Valar elected Manwë to be their leader because he understood the thought of Eru the best. Melkor was enraged and waged war against the other Valar trying to destroy all their attempts to create so he could manipulate the creation of Arda. However he was defeated and fled from the area. Return to conquest of the Universes Melkor met Thrakatuluk and since Thrakatuluk wanted to become a powerful Valar, he told Melkor to drain his Life Force into him so their souls could merge. Since Thrakatuluk became more powerful when combined with Melkor he was able to conquer the remaining Ainur territory throughout the multiverse except for Arda which was protected by the Valar and the 2 Earths which were protected by the two Uranus's and Gaia's. Return to Arda On Arda the Valar constructed two lamps to light up Arda and eventually brought plants and animals from other planets to Arda. There was a Maiar named Sauron who had a love for order and perfection. He saw in Melkor the will and power that would help him achieve his own goals faster than on his own so he joined Melkor's side. Eventually Melkor returned to Arda along with Sauron and the Balrogs. In 25,446 BC, he cast down the two lamps creating an explosion that drove Arda into a collision with Beta Earth making them combine into one planet. This changed the geography making the combined world of Arda/Beta Earth a flat world. Since Arda collided with Beta Earth it destroyed the brain of Beta Gaia killing her and Arda's atmosphere destroyed the brain of Beta Uranus killing him. The Valar went to the newly formed continent of Aman where they created two trees to illuminate Aman. The part of Aman they settled in was called Valinor. With the other Maiar tribes of Arda gone Manwë became the ruler of all the remaining Ainur resisting Melkor. In 15,385 BC, the Elves first evolved on Arda/Beta Earth forming several clans. Melkor found many and seduced them to become a type of soldier in his army known as Orcs. In 11,108 BC, Melkor (who was then known as Morgoth by his enemies) and his ally the giant Spider Ungoliant destroyed the two trees bringing darkness to Aman. But then in 11,073 BC a Sun and moon were created around planet Arda to give it light. This was the beginning of the First Age. This caused modern men to evolve on Arda. In 10,654 BC after the attack on the Mouths of the Sirion, Eärendil went to Valinor to plea for help from the Valar. The Valar agreed to help. Defeat on Arda From 10,648 BC to 10,606 BC The Valar assisted the elves and men in a war against Melkor/Morgoth. By the end of the war most of the Balrogs were defeated except for a few who fled and hid in caverns deep within Arda. Melkor/Morgoth was defeated, captured, and he and the defeated Balrogs were thrust through the wall of night into the Timeless Void. This marked the end of the First Age. Melkor/Morgoth's second in command Sauron became the Ruler of the Burzum Empire. His Return In 4042 BC, The ring was destroyed Sauron's and Mordor which subsequently caused the Burzum Empire to collapse. The Valar invaded Burzum Territory in space liberating the conquered slaves and establishing the Intergalactic Empire where Manwë became the Emperor. Meanwhile a criminal on Arda named Merlock who was part of a tribe of a sentient force sensitive species known as the Ancients got the remaining Orcs to dig down to Beta Earth's Tartarus to eventually release Sauron's and the Balrog's souls and get them to merge souls with him. The remnants of Sauron's army were able to travel to Valinor since the Valar weren't suspecting Sauron's return. Sauron released the spirits of Melkor/Morgoth from the Timeless void and having their souls merge with his. He also released the curse on Saruman's spirit and got him to merge his soul with an Orc's. Invasion of Timeless Halls/Elysium From Valinor Melkor/Morgoth established the New Burzum Empire ruling much of the Universe. The New Burzum Empire invaded Elysium killing Uranus and Gaia and were about to kill the Olympian Gods. Even though the Titans had previous conflict with their parents, they were angry that they were killed. And even though Cronus previously devoured his children, he never wanted to kill them. So they redeemed themselves and joined with the Olympian gods to defend Elysium and the Underworld. With their help the invasion was repelled. New Master Plan Melkor/Morgoth and his minions operated in secret as he came up with his grand plan to conquer the Multiverse. He wrote a book called the Dark Prognosticus where he used his power to make the book cause a prophecy where he and his minions will all go inside a void and watch as the void sucks in and destroys all worlds. Then he and his minions will create new worlds that he would rule. However in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled he would have to manipulate events over thousands of years to cause the events in the prophecy to happen. Melkor/Morgoth stole poison Mushrooms from Arda and brought them to a planet with the conditions where they evolved into sentient creatures known as Shroobs. This was his first manipulation of events to fulfill the prophecy. In 1018 BC when the species of the ancients were starting to develop advanced civilization Melkor/Morgoth thought that the time was right for more manipulation of events. He buried the Dark Prognosticus in the mountains where the Dwarves lived. The Dwarves therefore discovered it and it was given to King Githrain of the Dwarves who was a descendant of Gimili At the same time Uniburzum gave the Kings of Gondor and Rohan dreams where they had a vision that the Dwarves were hoarding the Dark Prognosticus but that it rightfully belonged to the King the vision was given to and to beware of the other King who might also claim it. Because of that Gondor and Rohan waged war over the Dark Prognosticus. In 1015 BC Gondor conquered Rohan. Gondor then attacked the Drarves by surprise and conquered the Dwarves taking the Dark Prognosticus. However the warfare weakened Gondor and the species of the ancients travelled to Middle Earth and invaded Gondor causing it to fall. This marked the end of the Fourth Age. The fall of Rohan, the Dwarves, and Gondor were predicted in the Dark Prognosticus. One of the Ancients got the Dark Prognosticus and used it's power to conquer the other ancients establishing the United Tribe of Ancients. He then used knowledge from the book to create thinking tools known as Pixls to circumvent the Ancient's physical limitations. The Ancients used the Pixls to build great cities and spread their knowledge across many worlds including Sammer's Kingdom. During the time the ancients also reproduced with the humans, Dwarves, and hobbits which brought unity among the peoples of Middle Earth. However in 15 BC, the First Pixl that was created used her powers of mind control to manipulate the other Pixls to rebel and enslave the ancients. She became known as the Pixl Queen. However the owners of the original twelve Pixls escaped the uprising and fought the Pixls containing them in Cache Cards and healing them. Only one of these heroic owners survived and he with the help of his Pixl defeated the Pixl Queen. He then realized that the Pixl Queen was created by a magician using the Dark Prognosticus. To prevent the knowledge of the Dark Prognosticus from causing another tragedy, he took the Dark Prognosticus and hid. He later formed the Tribe of Darkness a group of Ancients who became known for their great power and secrecy. The Tribe of Ancients accused them of stealing the Dark Prognosticus to use it to enhance their shadowy power. In 1776 in Bavaria Germany on Alpha Earth, a descendant of the Atlanteans named Adam Weishaupt who worked for Melkor founded an organization called the Illuminati as part of the continued manipulation of history to fulfill the prophecy. Even though they operated in secret, politically dangerous boasts of power and criticism of monarchy caused the orders existence to become common knowledge along with the names of their members. The presence of illuminati in positions of power led to public disquiet. There were many illuminati in civic and state governing bodies. There were claims that success in a legal dispute depended on the litigants standing with the order. The energy of two members of the Ecclesiastical Council had one of them elected treasurer. Their opposition to Jesuits resulted in the Jesuit Order losing key academic and church positions. In Inglstat the Jesuit heads of department were replaced by illuminati. Alarmed by this, Karl Theodor of Bavaria issued an edict in 1785 banning the illuminati. Weishaupt fled and the documents and internal correspondence seized by the government in 1786 and 1787 was subsequently published by the government in 1787. But the illuminati survived in secret and caused the French Revolution in 1789 as part of a plan to bring Napoleon to power in 1799. This was to cause the Napoleonic Wars to eventually cause the rise of Prussia and eventual unifications of Germany and Italy. The aftermath of the Napoleonic Wars and it's affect on the Spanish Empire led to Mexico's independence. Mexico's independence in turn led to the Texas Revolution which led to the Mexican American War and the areas of New Mexico, Arizona, and California becoming part of the United States. The increasing power of the Russian Empire and it's conflict with the Ottoman Empire during the Crimean War caused the Austrian Empire to begin to worry that Russia would help it's Slavic subjects gain independence. This led to tensions between Austria and Russia. The tensions between Austria and Russia formed a polarization in Europe where certain nations were allied with Russia and other nations particularly the German Empire was allied with Austria. In 1914 the illuminati sent an agent to assassinate Archduke Ferdinand to cause World War I as part of a plan to destroy the Russian and German Empires. To help with this the illuminati helped orchestrate the Sinking of the Lusitania passenger ship by infiltrating both British and German intelligence, getting munitions and contraband put in the ship, telling the Germans about it, and assisting them in finding the ship. The deaths of American civilians in the ship got relations between Germany and the United States to deteriorate. They also had a plan to defeat Russia before Russia could have a victory against Germany, the Illuminati helped the Bolshevik communist traitors who were previously exiled sneak back to Russia and orchestrate the bloody October Revolution and the brutal massacre of Tsar Nicholas II and the House of Romanov. This allowed Germany to get the upper hand. However due to the fact that there was already tensions with Germany, the Germans sent a telegram to Mexico proposing that they form an alliance against the United States. However the British leaked the telegram so the United States found out and intervened in the war against Germany. Since Germany was losing the war the opposition in Germany to Germany's involvement in the war was increasing leading to the German Revolution. The German Empire was defeated and it's successor state, the Weimar Republic was founded. The political and economic conditions in Italy after World War I led to the rise of the National Fascist Party led by Benito Mussolini. The post war conditions throughout the world led to an increase in the stock market which made the economy in a risky situation. The risky situation led to the Stock Market crash of 1929 which led to the Great Depression. The bad economic conditions in post war Germany especially during the Great Depression led to the Rise of the Nazi party in 1933 led by Adolf Hitler who was the secret Grand Master of the Illuminati. In 1939, Nazi Germany invaded Poland starting World War II. This was part of the plot by the illuminati to destroy those who could resist their evil master plan. They lost the war but the Nazis who escaped operated in secret and had a secret base in Antartica so their plan continued. The other part of their plan is revealed Here. Category:Star Wars Category:Lord of the Rings Category:2017 Category:Ultimate Toad Gamer 13